


有生之年

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #有生之年我一定会与你重逢
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 3





	有生之年

青叶纺想，自己坚持过很多事情，每日里繁复琐碎的文书工作，或者是每天晨起时固定的一个当日运势小占卜。零碎又冗杂的习惯堆积成生活中支撑着他正常运转下去的仪式感，让他时常觉得自己被滚动的车轮撵着不断向前跑，“他正在活着”这个事实便显得格外鲜明。  
他觉得自己应该是在比以前更快地老去，一年的时间足够他老上好几岁。或许在偶尔偷闲的时候他会和身边认识的人聊天，对话细密而琐碎，夹杂着各种不切实际的许愿和约定，然后匆匆的一句结束语是，“以后再说吧，以后再说。”  
反正有生之年一定会去做。  
纺稍微回忆一下，就能从记忆中清扫出不少这样宛如一次性垃圾一般的对话，说过就扔掉再也不提。很多事他也未必是真的想做，只是觉得光彩又轻松的美好构想能让眼前惨白的生活好过一些。  
某天他代表「New Dimension」去和一家事务所谈他们预定合作的活动，谈晚了发现自己错过了末班车，来不及赶回宿舍楼。纺叹了声不走运，就找一家便宜的旅店投宿。他推开房间门的时候发现明明没有开灯，房间里却一片大亮，纺看了看自己手中还没来得及插进去供电的房卡，后知后觉地反应过来那是月光。  
他没有开灯，穿过一片寂静的月光去推开窗户。夜风骤然涌进来，吹得他打了个寒噤，这样的夜色和月光把他和很多年前的记忆联通起来，他想起自己还曾经坚持过一件事，坚持到后来就不了了之。  
这件事发生在自己的高中二年级。那时候正义的「Fine」要推翻邪恶的五奇人，五块硬骨头哪块都不好啃，奇人头子朔间零尤其是。纺从没有过问英智君要对零君采取什么样的措施，因为他能看得出英智君对这件事也是一筹莫展。直到有一天他去医院看望英智，英智向他露出一个志得意满的微笑，他和纺说他找到了可以兵不血刃地解决掉朔间零的办法。纺欸了一声，更具体的问题一个都没有问，只是笑着说，那真是太好了。  
他再去学校的时候就被朔间零逮住。低气压的吸血鬼匆匆赶回来没几天，马上又要出国去，纺凑上去问零君最近的状况，却被心情不好的零一把扣住手腕拽着走。纺吓了一跳，想挣扎又挣不开。他在心里感叹英智君看得准，果然不能和零君有正面冲突，不然零君估计可以像提小鸡仔一样，毫不费力把自己和英智君一边一个地拎起来然后扔出梦之咲。  
他就这么被朔间零拐出国。纺问起原因来，零只是嗤笑了一声，说小鬼头毛都没长齐就在这算计我，那我只好把他家的纺借来用一用，给他添点堵。纺莫名，零君说的每一个词他都听得懂，拼成一句话以后却怎么都听不懂。零也不解释，撇了撇嘴说请你免费三日游还不好。  
纺现在回想起来，零其实从那时候就不太习惯用电子产品，这点还真不是在拗人设。他们从飞机上落地，零提议要和纺拍合照，便借了纺的手机。两个人凑在一起，都把脸挤在手机前置的摄像头前，拍完了零对着手机上的照片生疏地鼓捣着什么，纺围过来看的时候发现自己的手机已经变成了开不了机的尸体。零捧着坏掉的手机道歉，说我再赔纺一个，纺在意的却是手机里原本存储的信息。零说那好办，找了家手机维修店把纺的手机扔在那里。  
其实更重要的是，坏掉的手机里记着英智君的联系方式，他这下可得有好长一段时间联系不到英智君。纺想着，心里就有点惴惴。等三天以后手机修好了拿回来，纺欣慰地发现里面的东西没少，而且英智君一条信息都没给自己发过。  
看样子英智君最近没什么大事要找他。纺得出这个结论以后放心下来，转头就问零，把他手机折腾坏前零君在干什么，零想了下说，哦，发了条校内动态。  
梦之咲学院的校内网站，每个学生都有自己的账号。纺打开网站，零是他进学校以后第一个关注的人，他把关注列表拉到底，点开零的主页，在最新动态那里看见了他们两个人前两天拍的合照。  
张狂的吸血鬼露出尖锐的獠牙，连笑意里都带着强烈侵占的意味，却对着镜头比了一个可爱的剪刀手——peace☆，另一只手从后面揽住纺的脖子，把纺的上半身都箍在怀里。  
纺拿着手机傻乐，有种追星成功的快乐心情。  
他这种快乐的心情没有持续多久，持续到看见英智为止。他和英智打招呼的时候英智垂着眼帘，甚至没抬头看纺一眼，淡淡地说你还记得要回来，跑得无影无踪之前都不跟我说一声，也太过分。纺说抱歉，手机坏了，联系不上英智君。  
英智皱眉，忍不住抬头瞥了瞥纺，说你没空回我消息，和朔间零在国外玩得倒是很开心。  
纺有点困惑，说可是英智君没给我发消息，我要回什么呢？  
旁边听到这几句对话的日和终于忍不住笑，说英智君不会是吃醋吧。英智白了他一眼没说话。纺又茫然地问吃什么醋，他记得英智君不喜欢吃酸的东西。  
但纺还是觉得英智君对他的态度冷淡了下来，却又想不到原因。放学的时候两个人一起走，谁都没有说话，纺想了有半天时间那么久，才想出个靠谱的结论。英智打开自家车门坐进车厢的后座，司机正准备开车，纺弓下腰来敲了敲车窗，英智示意司机停下，摇下车窗来问纺还有什么事。纺笑得灿烂，说，英智君，晚上给你发短信。英智莫名，点了点头说好。  
这个“晚上”拖到很晚。纺回到家的时候正赶上急匆匆要出门去见朋友的妈妈，便被妈妈拉着出去和她的那些朋友们一起吃晚饭聊天，再回到家的时候已经晚上十一点。这个点，平常的英智君已经睡了。他犹豫了一会儿，还是把手机里的照片发了出去。  
可英智那时还没有睡。照片发出去没多久，英智回了他一串意义不明的符号和数字。纺刚想回消息问怎么回事，英智的电话跟着就到了，迷迷糊糊地和纺解释说是自己要睡着了，在屏幕上乱按了些奇怪的东西。他看清了纺的照片以后笑着说这拍的是什么，黑黑粉粉的糊成一片，中间的是月亮？  
纺脸上有点发红，讷讷地说是自己以前出去旅行的时候拍下来的夜樱和月亮，他不常旅行，在手机相册里翻了好久，只找到这一张照片。  
英智打了个哈欠，懒懒地说好无聊，还以为纺有什么重要的事要和我说。  
纺说，所以英智君可以不生气了吗？我以后每到什么地方，都会把那里的景色拍给英智君看的。电话那头在笑，说他生什么气，纺想太多了。纺边说“是吗”边推开窗户，爽利的夜风里月光显得格外清朗。他和英智聊天，不知为何，他忽然很想知道英智君从窗户望出去看见的会是什么景象。英智的声音顿了顿，在电话另一端说，像是看见空旷的冰原。纺的脑海里浮现出这样的景象，觉得那是一片死寂的孤独，又可耻地觉得自己会为处于这样的孤独之中的英智君心动。  
讲着讲着，英智的声音就小下去。纺一开始以为是英智君撑不住睡着了，他悄悄对着话筒说了声“晚安”，刚想挂断电话，从听筒里断断续续地传来英智隐忍的咳嗽声。  
他的心里泛起柔软又苦涩的情绪。  
可他其实也有很多不知道的事。比如英智嘴上说纺真无聊，睡觉的时候却梦到月光变成轻软的薄纱落在他身上。  
那之后纺就常常给英智发自己拍的风景，这件事他一直坚持做到高中二年级的秋天。习惯真是可怕的事，「Fine」解散后他还习惯性地发过一张类似的照片给英智君，对面没有回复，他才反应过来自己干了件什么样的蠢事。第二次他又差点把照片分享过去，这次他反应够快，“发送”的按钮浮在屏幕上，他却按不下去。  
他坚持的这件事其实也不能算是不了了之，没做完最后一步而已。他还是会每到一个地方就拍下好看的风景，花期开得热闹的夜樱，精巧的水上楼阁，海边的烟火大会，或者干脆就是香气四溢的大阪烧。  
后来他是「Switch」的成员，三个人经常一起到处去玩，景色拍多了，他也会记得分享给夏目和宙一份。夏目对着前辈拍出来的照片称奇，得到夏目称赞的纺很开心。夏目说，那就让前辈拍一张我和宙君的合照好了。说着便把春川宙叫过来，亲昵地搂住宙的肩膀。纺十分自信地说，好，夏目君和宙君看镜头哦，三、二、一——  
按下照相键的时候手却抖了一抖，相片里的夏目和宙糊成了两道高速移动的残影，像是被从下而上的飓风吹竖了头发，纺没逃过夏目的一顿打。  
那之后纺便承认了自己不怎么会拍人相，夏目咬着牙说这种事前辈应该早点说。  
纺笑着朝夏目举手投降，两个人打闹了一会儿，宙喊着冷，也要扑上来抱抱师父和前辈。  
夏目咦了一声，问被炉的电源没插上吗，转身去检查被炉的电源。  
纺拿出手机来，随意地刷着动态，顺着时间线往下滑，屏幕上忽然蹦出来一条来自「英智君」的动态更新，看日期其实是几天以前的事。  
几张照片配一条文字内容。  
和朔间凛月、紫之创的合照。  
背后是好看的月色和雪光。  
「原红茶部集结~」  
后面跟了一个笑眯眯的颜表情。  
纺看着那条动态下的照片，乐呵呵地感慨着真好。  
真好啊。  
夏目有些苦恼地说，旅店提供了坏掉的被炉，插上插头却没有电。纺自告奋勇说他下楼去问。宙歪歪头，问前辈的「颜色」为什么有点落寞呢？这话问得纺发愣，他盯着那双海蓝色的眼睛看一会儿，下意识地说，有吗？宙认真地盯着前辈，说，感觉比刚刚又落寞了一点。  
纺走到前台，中央空调在大厅中央轰隆隆地全力运转，他还是感觉冷，和柜台小姐说完被炉的事后又问附近有没有便利店。问完以后出门，他觉得被冷风激得全身的骨头像是要散架，却难得不想赶快躲到暖和的地方。他们的旅店定在离景点很近的地方，这样白天观光的时间会宽裕些。他在寒风里走，黑天的时候不太好辨方向，走了几步就找不到原来的路。走着走着月光敞亮起来，他看见眼前的一片冰海。纺动作滞了滞，想自己这是跑到哪儿去了，打开手机定位转回去顺着原先的路走。  
他奔着便利店去，买了一堆宙平时比较喜欢吃的小零食，还有橘子和热好的清酒。回去以后旅店已经为他们房间换上了新的被炉。宙窝在暖洋洋的被炉里睡着了，夏目嫌弃地看纺，说前辈又买酒喝，前辈越活越像中年大叔。纺笑着说我早晚会到那个年龄的，到那个年龄的时候也要和夏目君在一起。夏目作势要赶他，走走走，我才不要和满身酒气的大叔呆在一起。  
清酒的味道闻起来倒不臭，香香软软的，喝不醉，也暖和人，最上头的时候也就是晕一些。纺无聊地把手机屏幕点开，发现页面还停留在英智君的动态。他支着头想了会儿，脑子还有点晕，他想英智君其实应该是很喜欢这样的景色。  
纺找了找手机相册，翻出刚才拍的几张照片来，邮件列表往下翻了好久才看见英智君的名字。他把照片发过去，很快就收到英智的消息。英智问纺这是在哪里。  
纺回答说，北海道，在鄂霍茨克海看流冰，月光照着空旷的冰原。这条短信发出去以后对面好长时间没有回复，纺握着手机迷瞪了一会儿，放弃地去睡觉。又过了两个多小时，手机才像想起了什么忘记的事一样、如梦初醒地震了两震，他没听见。第二天睡醒他看见英智君夜里发过来的消息，“晚安”。纺按下回复键，在屏幕上打了几句话。  
英智君不要那么晚睡啊。……删掉。  
嗯，早安。……删掉。  
没什么回复的意义了，他想。最后他什么都没发，任由那条短信突兀地躺在自己的收件箱里。  
那之后他们的关系微妙地重新热络起来，他想起来就会拍一张自己所到之处的景色，大抵都没有月光下的冰原那么壮阔，英智则是想起来就会回复，想不起来就没有回音，两个人断断续续地说了几个月的晚安。  
其实他们本来还有很多事要说，Starpro代表和Newdi副所长之间要说的话多到说不完，属于「英智君」和「纺」的话却很少。日常的闲话见缝插针地也能聊上些，偶像事务从刚毕业的焦头烂额发展到现在五六年后的初具规模，虽然说不上情形大好，但总算也稍微能有些喘气的闲暇时间。  
同样是在一个冬天，英智忽然打了个电话问纺，纺先前去过的鄂霍茨克海他很感兴趣，如果是以此为主题策划一个冰雪活动，效果或许会很好。纺毫不留情面地戳穿他说，我觉得英智君只是想趁机出来玩雪。英智嘴硬，坚持自己提出的是一个相当不错的想法。纺说，英智君前段时间一直在生病，这两天才好点，请好好留在ES大楼里。  
英智置若罔闻地说，他知道纺最近在北海道那边有工作，他想去实地考察一下，让纺到时候记得去接他。纺咦了一声说英智君怎么知道自己在北海道。英智说你的日程表都在我手里，我有什么不知道。纺在电话里沉默了三秒，眼神死掉地说，我不会去的，英智君，请放弃你的任性想法。  
英智说，纺，你专制。  
纺说，英智君，你幼稚。  
不欢而散。  
然后纺接到了一条英智的短信，短信里写明了要几时几分去何地接他。  
纺一时失笑。  
他能怎么办，还不是乖乖去接。  
看样子英智君毕业的这几年还是沾了些人类活气，至少知道怎么一个人坐新干线来北海道了。纺觉着这家伙大概是趁着别人不注意的时候偷偷跑过来的，这家伙到底还是个任性又骄纵的小少爷，没有人给他操心的话，自己就连围巾或者手套都想不起来戴，就像现在一样，冻得脸颊和双手都通红。  
他忽地想起高中二年级结束的那个冬天的某一日，他也是这样在白茫茫的雪雾中看见英智君，英智君看向他的时候是和现在一样的眼神，却比现在多了些沉痛又胆怯的情绪。他那会儿看见冻得脸都泛红的英智君就心乱如麻，什么愧疚什么自己配不配关心英智君的，全然顾不上，一心只怕那个人冻着。他这么想，就手忙脚乱把自己的手套围巾还有帽子都一一摘下来，他不知该说什么，也就导致他什么都说不出来，念叨着破碎不成句子的“这个那个还有这个给你”一类，就像是把他能掏出来的最后一点爱意和祝福都往英智手里塞。塞到英智手里了他又尴尬地笑，说送别人自己用过的东西是不是不太好，可他只是怕英智君会着凉。  
英智怔然，抱着那些柔软的织造品，说出句不相关的话来。英智问纺还记不记得被他们废掉的、没能在组合曲目里面用上的歌词，纺便跟着回忆，英智说一句，纺接一句，接到最后一句的时候英智没有说话，像是不记得最后一句该怎样说，纺以为英智君忘记，就提醒他，下一句是“我明白即将与你久别。”  
英智犹豫，咬了咬下嘴唇，陷入了长久的沉默。纺这下确定英智君是真的不记得，就自顾自地往下接，“却希望说再见的时刻永不到来。”  
最后一句歌词接完，连纺都不知道还有什么好和英智君说。这时的英智却又开口，他和纺说，纺知道我现在听到的是什么？我听到冬天冽冽的风声，我听到吟游诗人断续的低唱，可是纺听不见。  
纺有些莫名地看着英智，露出和以前一样的笑容，说，我这样的人，和英智君所看见听见的怎么会是同一个世界呢？  
他那时不明白英智君要说什么，也不明白英智君并不是真的不记得，毕竟在他的印象中英智君说话做事从来干脆利落，从不拖泥带水，便没想过这个人也有一日待人会如同自己一般小心翼翼、如履薄冰。  
而现在英智君站在他面前，竟然露出一个得意的笑容来。英智说，纺，你看吧，我想做的事你拦不住我。纺听了这话却笑，把自己的围巾解下来，围住英智的脖颈。他又把左手的绒线手套摘下来放到英智手里，自己却握过他的右手，放进自己外套上温暖的口袋。英智没意料纺会做出这样的动作，有点踉跄地被纺的动作带着向前走。  
他说，知道了，英智君，我认输。  
英智像是很满意纺说的话似的，点了点头。  
纺拉着英智一边走一边想，自己过去其实也想象过无数这个时刻。无论有过什么样的龃龉，错过多么重要的人，就算回不到那样自以为是的过往，说不定也会在多年后盼到云淡风轻地揭过的一天。两个天差地别的世界碰撞的结果除了毁灭，会不会还有可能融合成一个更加广阔而苍茫的天地。  
然后我啊，有生之年必跨千山万水与你重逢。


End file.
